Frozen Heart
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Anna Sincela hates hockey. The sport is so overrated; everyone loves it, including her distant boyfriend Hans Suthernaisles. Will Anna's opinion change when she is forced to attend a hockey game with Hans? How about when the goalie of that very same hockey team transfers to Arendelle High School?
1. Worst Date Night Ever!

**This will be my first story in the Frozen fandom here on the site. Normally, I write for HTTYD, but I saw Frozen last winter and was inspired to write. I know that it took me almost a year, but the creative processes in my brain are very much geared in to HTTYD lately. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my first adventure into the world of Frozen fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Worst Date Night Ever!

Anna Sincela did not like hockey. In fact, she did not like winter at all. The dark and cold season was a complete contrast to her personality. She was a bright and warm person, one made for the long days of the summer months.

Anna's older sister, Elsa Sincela, however loved the winter months. She loved the snow, and the ice and the cold. This, however, is Anna's story; though Elsa does, in her own right, play her part.

Anyway, returning to the main point, Anna did not like hockey. She could not live her daily life without hockey; it was practically the national sport here in Norway where her family lived. Every night, her father would have the sport playing on the living room TV. On her walk home from school, Anna would always pass an alley somewhere where a "pick-up game" was being organized. These students would always bring their sticks to school; Anna did not approve of this, but the school had no rules against it.

Anna did not like hockey, but all that would soon change (although, she did not yet know that). To truly set the scene, part of this abrupt change was now walking down the hallways of the school toward Anna, who had just recently arrived with Elsa.

Anna loved her older sister, but she was always quick to leave when Hans Suthernaisles was near. Hans was Anna's boyfriend and they had been together for a brief time. Though Anna knew that Elsa did not like Hans and did not approve of the relationship, she did not care. It was most definitely true love; Anna did not doubt this in the least.

"Hey, baby," Hans greeted Anna in his seductive voice as she approached. He flashed her that grin that had made her swoon; it still set her heart aflutter.

"Hans," Anna spoke softly, letting their morning kiss do the greeting for her.

When they broke apart again, Hans breathlessly told Anna, "Date night on Friday. I've got something awesome planned."

"What is it?" Anna asked, jumping up and down in uncontainable excitement.

"We're going…" Hans started, but was interrupted as the bell rang, echoing the hall. "Tell you at lunch," he finished quickly before rushing off down the hallway and flashing his perfect smile to several girls on his way. Anna briefly watched him leave before she left to head to her first class. On her way, Anna passed several couples walking hand-in-hand down the hallway to class. She couldn't help but to feel the least bit jealous. In all the time that they'd been together (granted, it wasn't all that long), Hans had never walked her to class.

Still, Anna was too anxious to let one negative thought weigh her down for too long. Why couldn't it be lunchtime already? How was she going to make it through the next few hours until lunch? What did Hans have planned for Friday night?

Somehow, (even she knows not how) Anna made it to lunch. Throwing her books in her locker on her way out of class, Anna raced toward the lunchroom. This, of course, earned her several shrieks of "Walk!" from passing teachers, but Anna ignored them; everyone ignores them. It was common knowledge that there was no slowing a schoolchild on their way to lunch.

The school had several lunch periods to accommodate the entire student body. Each lunch mixed with students from all grades. Along with Hans, Elsa was also in the same lunch period. At the start of the school year, Anna had sat with Elsa. After meeting Hans, though, Anna had moved to his table with his friends. Anna had invited Elsa to join them so that her older sister would not be alone, but she had declined the offer. Anna had all-but-known this would be the case, but she tried anyway.

The lunch table was already crowded when Anna arrived to take her seat beside Hans. Their table was always one of the loudest in the cafeteria, but even the teachers on lunch duty would not say anything about it. They all felt Hans to be a model student, one who couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

Though Hans had said that he would continue the conversation, today was no different than any other day. Hans spent most of the time talking and laughing loudly with his friends. Finally, when there were only a few minutes left before the end of lunch, Hans discreetly tapped Anna's shoulder and motioned to follow him out toward the bathrooms. Without hesitation, she let him lead her out into the hallway.

Once outside, Hans turned to his girlfriend. "Anna, do you remember what I was saying earlier today?"

In her excitement, Anna wanted to scream out that she did, but she somehow managed to control herself and answer "Yes."

"Well, it's going to be great! I've already got tickets!"

"Tickets?" Anna wondered. "For what?"

"The hockey game! It's perfect because the Harvesters are at home this Friday against the Fish. It should be a really good game!"

"Yeah…" Anna started, but the bell quickly halted her as it signaled the end of lunch.

Hans left quickly, not waiting for his girlfriend. Students filtered around Anna, but she barely took notice. All she could think about was the information that Hans had just told her. **_A hockey game. Why did it have to be a hockey game?_**

Finally Anna did realize the time and rushed off to her next class. Yet, she still could not pull her mind away from thoughts of that upcoming Friday. This is going to be the worst date night ever!

* * *

**I know…it was short. I made the mistake of writing this chapter down on paper first, so it looked longer. I hope the first chapter was interesting enough and I have quite a bit planned for this story.**

**It's been so long since I wrote a story for a new fandom. I don't even know what to say.**

**Oh, also, I don't live in Norway. I'm basing all living details on what I know here where I live. I'm sure most readers guessed that, but, just in case.**

**Uh…yeah…well, see you all next time…if there is a next time…**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Frozen Heart.**

**Posted: December 11, 2014**


	2. No Sympathy From Elsa

**Has it really been over a year since I posted the first chapter of Frozen Heart? I've had the second chapter handwritten for awhile, so I don't really know why it's taken me this long to type it up and get it posted. Sorry, guys! Hopefully, the chapter is worth the wait.**

**Review Replies:**

_**ASHDUSTBREEZE**_**: Good question! Currently, it's Anna x Hans. However, I really am not a fan of that pairing. I'm more of a Kristanna supporter. **

_**Foxmorgorth**_**: Thanks! There probably is not going to be any Olaf since Elsa does not have powers in this story. However, that's not to say that he won't appear in some other form. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet.**

_**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**_**: Thanks! I'm glad you loved the first chapter. Hopefully, this second chapter is just as good!**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Sympathy From Elsa

"…and then he said that our date night would be that we were going to see a hockey game!" Anna loudly expressed her discontent to Elsa.

Of course, Elsa loved hockey, so Anna did not get the pity for which she'd hoped. "Oh, Anna, it's not that bad! Which team are you going to see?"

Anna's face scrunched up a bit in concentration as she tried to remember the word Hans had used today after lunch. "The… Har…vest…ers, or something…?"It was only when Anna saw her sister's face light up that she understood. The Norwegian Ice Harvesters was Elsa's favorite hockey team.

"No way! If your company wasn't Hans, I would totally go in your place!" She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Just wait until you see their goalie! He is something else!"

"Uh…what's a goalie?" Anna asked with a nervous laugh.

Elsa deadpanned, "You have got to kidding, Anna."

"Um…I hate hockey, remember?" Anna replied back, sarcastically, pointing to herself for emphasis.

Facepalming, Elsa explained to her younger sister, "The goalie makes or breaks the game. He's the man who guards the net and blocks or deflects the shots." Seeing Anna's still-confused face, Elsa told her, "That's it! You are watching the Harvesters on TV tonight with me and Father."

Sensing the rising complaint, Elsa shushed Anna by telling her, "No buts…and homework is not an excuse. You can do your homework in the living room like I do."

Knowing that she wouldn't be getting out of this, Anna left Elsa's bedroom. _**Well that didn't go at all the way I'd hoped.**_

The televised game would be on later. There had to be some way that she could get out of watching it. _**I'll pretend to be sleeping. That should work.**_

Anna began working on her homework until the time of the game broadcast drew near. Then she gently set her work on the floor and drew the covers up to her chin.

Sure enough, there soon came a knock on her bedroom door and she could hear Elsa's muffled voice calling her name. Though she was still technically awake, Anna mumbled a quick "Go away, Elsa", but her sister was persistent and Anna could hear that her older sister did not believe that she was actually sleeping. _**Darn, this is going to be harder than I thought.**_

Anna heard her bedroom door unlatch and she silently cursed herself for not thinking to lock it. _**Plan B.**_

"Anna, come on, you promised."

_**No, I didn't.**_ "Sorry, Elsa," Anna fake-moaned. "I'm sick," she told her sister as she faked a cough.

Through half-opened eyes, Anna saw Elsa put her hands on her hips. "You're not sick, Anna. Come on."

"Yes, I am."

"You aren't sniffling or breathing heavily."

Elsa was now using her "no more nonsense" voice. Anna knew it all too well. Still, she did not want to waste three precious hours of her life watching some stupid hockey game. "Fine, I'm not sick, but I don't want to watch that stupid game."

"Suit yourself." Elsa turned and began to walk from the room.

Something in the tone that Elsa had used struck Anna. Her older sister was persistent, a trait Anna often saw in herself as well. There was no way that Elsa would just give up that easily. "Elsa?"

"Don't watch the game. I don't care. However, I'm fairly certain Hans Suthernisles would hate to find out that his girlfriend knows absolutely nothing about hockey."

Ignoring the way Elsa practically spat out the words "his girlfriend" as if they were foreign toxins, Anna protested with a slight shriek. "He wouldn't care! What we have…it's true love! True love knows no bounds!"

"Oh, sure, Anna!" Elsa replied, but her tone again contradicted her words. "I also know that Hans Suthernisles is quite concerned with his appearance and status among the student body of Arendelle High School."

Anna, aware that she couldn't win as her sister would just continue to guilt-trip her, finally gave in. "Okay, Okay, I get it," she signed, defeated, as she peeled herself from the security of her bed.

Elsa led the way down to the living room where their father already had the game playing on the TV. They had arrived late and Elsa quietly explained to Anna that, before the initial puck drop, the broadcast channel would briefly showcase each team's starters, beginning with the visiting team.

"Ah, I missed seeing our starters," Elsa huffed as the screen flashed through its short showcase on the Swedish Fish starters.

"You didn't miss much, Elsa. Bjorgmann is starting in net," her father informed her, already knowing what information his eldest daughter sought.

"Good," Elsa replied, grabbing a nearby blanket and making herself comfortable on one side of the couch.

Anna burrowed into her side of the couch and prepared herself for several hours of boredom.

* * *

**I know…it was shorter than the first chapter. I will try to write them longer, but it's always so much harder when I handwrite chapters because they look so much longer on paper. Anyway…I was having so hard a time coming up with names for these hockey teams, so…Swedish Fish, it is. I can't wait to find out what other names I come up. French Fries? … Sorry, please don't be offended! I'm already dying of allergies…because it's like 60 degrees…in December!**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Frozen Heart!**

**Posted: December 31, 2015**


End file.
